Spilt Liquor
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: My first CSI:NY fanfic, hope you like it! Adam felt every muscle in his body tense, as he froze up. Wide eyed he seemed to regress back to childhood in that moment.  Rating it T for now...may change to M due to later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

My first CSI: NY Fanfic, I really hope you all like it, please review, let me know what you think!

Sorry this is short!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of these characters

**Spilt Liquor: Chapter 1**

Adam felt every muscle in his body tense, as he froze up. Wide eyed he seemed to regress back to childhood in that moment. It was almost as if the glass between him and the interrogation room wasn't even there. The air seemed to have disappeared and he was suffocating, heat began rising inside his body leaving him feeling dizzy.

Stella watched not knowing what to do, words were caught up in her throat. He silently moved past her.

Xxxx

Adam looked at himself in the mirror. The features, the person in front of him didn't register, the image he was seeing didn't feel like his own. It was as if there was something moving beneath his skin, clawing to be let out. Water dripped from his face carrying away his heat and hitting the ceramic of the sink silently.

The past few days were heavy on his shoulders, he just wanted to close his eyes and wake up to find this was all a dream. He wanted to be able to go to sleep and wake up to find that none of this had happened, the way all of the books he read as a child ended.

But he knew that was not going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!

Also sorry it's slow to pick up!

**Spilt Liquor: Chapter 2 **

**Three Days Before **

She sipped her coffee slowly but as he appeared through the heavy glass door she leapt out of her seat with nerves. Adam smiled knowingly, she hadn't changed one bit since he had last seen her all of those years ago.

"Kezia, Kezia, Kezia…where have you been?" he asked her, trying to be light hearted. In actual fact he knew something was very wrong. She'd called him out of the blue at some ungodly hour of the morning asking for his help. It had been ten years since they had last spoken.

"I'm sorry about calling so late…" Kezia looked apologetically up at him from under her dark lashes.

"It's fine…what's wrong?" he asked taking his sip from her coffee.

"Can we go somewhere else? Somewhere more private?" she asked nervously glancing around. Adam nodded leading her out the door.

They sat in the car an awkward silence lingering in the air. Kezia calmed her nerves and turned to face Adam.

"I've…I've been seeing this guy…he's older...and…I tired to end it, but he won't leave me alone, I've tied everything…I moved, I've changed my number but every time he finds me…please…Adam I need your help." She looked terrified; Adam reached over taking her hand.

"Of course I'll help you, do you need a place to stay? You can stay with me." Adam didn't know why it was because he could recall every affection that he had once felt for her.

Xxxx

"Mind the mess." Adam attempted to move the empty beer bottles and pizza boxes out of the way.

"It's fine, seriously leave it Adam. You need to get to work." She smiled at him and pushed him gently out of the door.

"I'll see you later. Write down everything you can think off about this guy and when I get back I'll have a look and see what we can do." He gave her one last smile.

Adam stepped outside into the chaos of the city; a sense of calm filled him as he walked. The people around him got on with their every day lives oblivious to everyone else.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he thought about the first time he and Kezia had met in school; he's spilt ribena in her hair and she'd cried. But that hadn't stopped them from becoming best friends.

It had taken seeing her again to remember just how much he had missed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spilt Liquor: Chapter 3**

The darkness of the night had melted away to let the sun break through. Adam poured himself another coffee, pulling a double shift was starting to get to him. He thought about the table covered in evidence waiting to be analysed making it even harder to fight the exhaustion.

Xxxx

The girl lay on the floor surrounded by autumn leaves, the sunlight trickled creating beautiful lighting but no one thought it right to comment on beauty considering the scene before them. Her pale flowery dress was torn and splattered with blood, her neck awkwardly bent to an angle.

"Cause of death appears to severing of the cervical spinal cord. It would have been quick." Sheldon looked across at Stella, not taking his eye off the body. Stella and Sheldon began collecting the evidence surrounding the body. All of the most unapparent things were bagged and tagged ready to go back to be fully processed.

Xxxx

"How unfortunate..." Sid commented. "youth is not to be wasted...whoever did this had strength on their side, ligature marks on the neck suggest the killer used their hands...also found transfer on the neck, sent that up to trace... I also found evidence of sexual assault."

"Semen?" Stella asked hopefully.

"Again, an unfortunate, no. That is all I have for you at the moment, sorry." Sid looked apologetically at Stella, who simply nodded in response.

She quickly made her way up to the lab hoping that Sheldon had been able to make progress in determining who their Jane Doe was. But as she walked through the door, his expression told her that that was not the case.

"No hits in COTIS, AFIS or inter-pool. Our girl is squeaky clean...unlike her clothes...I got a hair with a skin tag from her jacket-"

"Oh my God...Oh...please..." Adam rushed in cutting Sheldon off. He didn't take his eyes of the photo cello taped to the board. He slowly stepped closer to the photo; to check if his suspicions where right while Stella and Sheldon watched him slightly dazed. Adam sighed confirming what he thought he knew.

"Her name is Kezia Turner." He turned to face them, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

"How do you know?" Sheldon asked for both of himself and Stella.

"She was in New York to see me." Adam sighed not moving an inch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spilt Liquor: Chapter 4**

Adam paced up and down Mac's office; everything felt surreal. The sky outside the window which had been bright was not threatening the people on the city streets with rain. The mood swings of the weather were a perfect, melancholy background.

"I grew up with her, she was my best friend, you could say, when I was a kid, and you know how things are, people grow up...grow apart...when I moved here, we just completely cut off from each other. But the other night I got a call, saying she needed my help, so I met up with her. She said she was basically being stalked by this older man she's been dating. I said I'd help her and told her she could stay at my place..." he stopped for a minute, pausing to look up.

"I just left her there..." it was as if there was something in his throat stopping him from talking. A sudden burst of angry surged through Adam. Why did he just leave her there? Why didn't he do something before it had gotten this far?

"Adam...it's not your fault...we're going to get whoever did this. You're off this one okay?" Mac reassured him, knowing full well how Adam was feeling.

Stella and Mac shared a worried glance as Adam walked out with nothing but a nod. Stella wanted to help Adam but she didn't know how too. So many of the times she'd had to comfort those whom victims had left behind they had been complete strangers who had simply taken the words she had offered. They had almost learnt scripts to show sympathy. However this is different. This is someone she knows, someone she cares about.

She found Adam sitting alone in the lab, his head in his hands. Stella approached quietly not wanting to startle him. He slowly looked up and met eyes with her. Adam looked exhausted. Stella perched herself next to him.

"When Mac said it wasn't your fault he meant it, Adam. You haven't done anything wrong." she said softly as if they were sharing a secret.

"Really, Stella? I hadn't spoken to her in the last ten years, and one day out of the blue she calls saying she needs help...we hadn't spoken in ten years...I should have understood how much trouble she was in...not just come into work as if it's something that could be sorted out later..." his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Turn around." Stella instructed he turn to face her with little resistance, however refused to meet his eye, she placed a hand on his cheek. "Look at me." She paused till Adam made eye contact with her. "This was not your fault; we're going to find whoever did this." Adam gave her a forced smile. It was a real smile though, not a corridor smile as you pass someone you barely talk to. A smile, that is simply an indication of not being rude.

"How about we get a coffee? You look like you need it."

Xxxx

Stella and Adam walked through the city, coffees clutched in their hands. They seemed to be walking in circles around the lab but neither one of them minded.

"Growing up I didn't have many friend...surprising I know...but Kez...Kezia was different...we clicked the moment we met. We were both the odd balls in our class. We'd sit in a quiet corner of the playground, the same spot every day. With my dad...and everything at home...it gave me something to look forward to." Adam was talking as if to himself, he hadn't told anyone about his family or his childhood before.

"Must have been hard..." Stella responded sympathetically.

"You look for the best in what was happening...for me it was Kez...but my dad...he...he didn't like her. He thought I should be hanging out with the guys, playing sport...that sort of thing...but we tried to stay friends...as we got older...it became harder. I had to get away from him...so I finally managed to move away...I moved here...I cut off all connection from almost everyone from home...It never was a proper home."

"You're right, because this is your home." Stella smiled.

Xxxx

As they made their way back to the lab, Mac indicated for them to follow him. Sheldon, Lindsay and Flack were sat in the conference waiting for Mac to return with Adam and Stella. They all looked up with worried expression not knowing what to say.

"The hair...we found on our victims clothes...it...belonged to you...Adam" Lindsay informed them.

"She was wearing that dress earlier...when I was with her." Adam explained.

"I was looking at the crime scene photos, not a single one of the leaves surrounding her was out of place, if there'd been a struggle there would have been more upset in the ground...suggesting that it was not our primary..." Sheldon began talking, not wanting to look at Adam.

"We were wondering...we thought, as your place was the last place she was seen alive...we could have a look around..." Flack finished what Sheldon had been saying.

Adam could feel his heart sink...was this really happening? He asked himself. "Am I going to be held like a suspect?" he snapped at them.

"No, Adam you're not." Mac told him. "You're not a suspect Adam. We just need your help."

Adam wanted to laugh, but he didn't, he just looked back at his superior with a blank expression. Because, if he was honest with himself he didn't know what to feel. He didn't know how to respond to everything that had happened.

Xxxx

Flack led them into Adam's apartment, none of them were expecting what was before them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spilt Liquor: Chapter 5**

The flat was a mess; or rather that was an understatement. Furniture had been disregarded and thrown around, indicating a clear struggle. Drag marks led towards the bedroom where most of the attack must have taken place. They all stood in silence surveying Adam's room not knowing where to being.

"I guess we've found our primary crime scene." Lindsay pointed out. "Or perhaps it always looks like this."

"Right Stella, Sheldon you're in here, Lindsay and I will do the living area." Mac instructed them, finally everyone moved into action.

Stella began with the floor carefully she photographed everything that seemed out of place. There was nothing in Adam's flat that was left untouched, un-swabbed or unmoved. Everything was packed up ready to be taken back to the lab.

Xxxx

"What have we got?" Mac asked as he strolled into the lab; he was met by a wall of silence. "Anyone?"

"The shoe prints leading towards the bedroom are a men's size ten. They matched a pair of shoes found at the scene." Stella reported in a monotone.

"Lindsay?" Mac began calling them out one by one, like a teacher in a class room full of students resistant on discussing their answers, to find the information they had.

"The only finger prints I lifted from the door, and living area belonged to Adam and to our vic. There were no signs of forced entry, the struggle began inside, suggesting the vic knew her attacker."

"Hawkes?"

"There was a vaginal contribution which matched our victims DNA, but no trace of the attacker...just Adam..."

Mac turned and walked out of the lab towards his office. He knew full well that Adam hadn't done it, but the amount of evidence was over whelming. What was he going to say to the chief? He hated politics but he knew the scandal it would cause were it ever to get out that the lab would treat their own differently. "Their own", the term stuck in his head, because Adam was a part of the lab, he was someone Mac saw every day and there was not a part of him that believed that Adam was capable of something like this.

The phone rang just as Mac had the chance to sit down.

"Taylor." He answered attempting to stop the stress coming across in his voice.

"What is this I'm hearing about Adam Ross?" the chief demanded without bothering with politeness.

"I don't know, what have you been hearing chief?"

"That he is a suspect in a homicide."

"He's not a suspect." Mac stated boldly.

"If that's the way you want to play it-"

"I'm not playing anything Chief. And this isn't just something that can be brushed under the carpet this is a person's life and career we're talking about."

"And I'm talking about the integrity of the lab. He'll be questioned. Like a suspect."

"I don't think so." Mac said flippantly.

"Oh, you don't think. I assure you, he will. I hope you remember where you are in the food change Mac Taylor." With that the chief hung up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spilt Liquor: Chapter 6**

Adam sat nervously waiting for someone to come in and begin questioning him. Mac and Stella stood on the other side of the glass in silence waiting for the same thing.

"So what happened, Adam?" the chief had insisted on someone from outside the lab questioning Adam to "prevent there being an impact on the result".

"What do you mean?" Adam asked nervously.

"What drove you to raping and killing that poor girl?" the detective asked sternly.

"I didn't." Adam's voice quieted so much so that Stella and Mac were straining to hear what he was saying.

"Really? Then how come we found traces on _you_ on her clothes, of her in _your_ bed, in _your _flat_?" _

"I don't know." Adam murmured not looking up. Tears had begun to well in his eyes as he stared down at his hands.

"I think I do." The detective smirked in the most unpleasant way. "She came to you for help and things were friendly at first but you saw an opportunity..."

"No...That didn't happen...I said I would help her..." It was almost as if Adam was pleading with him. His voice was caught in his throat as he forced the words out.

"But you wanted something in return?" Again that twisted smirk. "But she said no...and you lost your temper...how could she expect you to do something for her...and not return the favour?"

"No, I didn't touch her, I let her into my flat, got my stuff and went to work. I didn't do it, you're wasting your time questioning me when you could be out there looking for the person who actually did it!" Adam exclaimed.

As Stella watched Adam the images of the night they had spent together after the shooting at the bar came flooding back. She hadn't thought about that night in so long, dismissing it as an amazing drunken mistake. However it all came back to her in this moment as she watched Adam be questioned like a suspect. His eyes filled with tears, dark circles indicated a lack of sleep. She thought of how gentle he'd been, how surprisingly thoughtful. He'd done what she needed him to do and hadn't been persistent like Drew or too empowering like Frankie. She thought of how he'd planted feathery kisses on her skin driving her crazy. She thought of how he'd held her afterwards. It embarrassed her slightly to think of that night, she shifted glancing at Mac quickly, but the more the thought about it, more it angered her that Adam was being accused of doing things he was clearly not capable of.

"When I come back, I expect a confession." The detective walked out the room. Adam looked up at the glass divide hoping to catch someone's eye.

"He didn't do it." Stella looked at Mac.

"I know. We just need to find the evidence to prove he didn't." Mac's expression was grim as he looked at Adam looking helpless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spilt Liquor: Chapter 7**

Adam sat on the side of the curb outside the lab his head thumping and his eyes filled with tears. Mac had suggested getting some air, but it hadn't helped, he still felt as if he was being suffocated. A shadow blocked the afternoon light that had been blinding him. He looked up to find Flack standing in front of him with a look of sympathy.

"You look like you need a drink." Flack offered Adam a hand. Taking it, Adam was half dragged by Flack and half by himself to his feet.

Xxxx

The dim lights attempted to cover up just how grim the bar was but Adam didn't care, he ordered himself straight gin and Flack a beer.

"So what are you doing?" Flack asked him. His tone was no longer sympathetic however his expression hadn't changed. Adam swallowed the bitter tasting liquid in his glass and indicated to the bar tender for another.

"What do you mean?"

"About this, about the accusation?" Flack clarified.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Firstly don't be so defeated"

"I'm not."

"Adam...buddy you're in a bar at three in the afternoon drinking gin...I mean gin." Flack smiled and his voice softened again. "I know it's hard, but you've got to keep reminding them that you're not the guy. And I don't mean, just tell 'em, I mean properly...you gotta be all up in their face..." He chuckled. Adam mirrored the smile and finished off the last of his drink.

"I left her own her own Don..." Adam looked down at the empty glass.

"Are you the one who broke her neck?" Flack asked bluntly.

"No but-" Adam begun but was quickly cut off.

"But what? You did the right thing. It wasn't you who attacked her, killed and dumped her body. Buddy there isn't an in-between you either did it or you didn't. So which is it?"

"I...I didn't..." it felt painful to admit but he knew Flack was right.

"So let me ask you again...what are you doing sitting in a bar at three in the afternoon drinking gin?"

"You're right..." Adam stood up and looked at his friend gratefully. "I've got work to do..."

Xxxx

Adam made his way to an internet cafe he remembered passing on the way to the bar. He wasn't going to sit back and wait for the killer to surface. He was going to do all he could to help catch him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the slow update, hope you all had a lovely Christmas, and have an amazing New Year : )

**Spilt Liquor: Chapter 8**

Adam began jotting everything he could think of down, Kezia's old address, friends and places she used to hang out. It had been so long since Adam had thought about Phoenix, about the life he used to have before moving to New York. He felt a lump building up in his throat, there were so many reasons he had tried to forget Arizona. But as much as he tried to deny it, his father was the most important reason for leaving behind all of those years.

Adam thought of the nights he'd spent staring at his ceiling just wishing that sound would just melt away. He thought of all the times he'd lay there wishing her screaming would stop and he would just leave. Adam thought about the times he'd imagined himself stepping in, doing something to stop him. To make him, just, go away.

He recalled one night when his father had stumbled in, having been out drinking. Adam had waited in the living room for him. He'd spent hours trying to work out what he would say to his father. But when the moment came he remember how he'd felt every muscle in his body freeze. He remembered how embarrassed he'd felt the next morning when facing his red eyed mother. Adam thought of the way she'd pulled him into a hug to tell him it was alright, he'd memorised the smell of her perfume and the way it had made him feel dizzy.

Adam shook off the feeling that had begun consuming him. He was going to do all that he could to find Kezia's killer. Like him, she'd left Arizona behind to escape. But unlike him she wasn't lucky enough to have survived.

He pulled up all the information he could about Kezia's life since he'd left. Her phone records showed regular patterns; Adam recognised her mother's phone number. More recently she had been bombarded with phone calls from one particular number. Adam found himself stone walled as he attempted to find out who the phone belonged to. He signed off the computer and left.

He sat down on a bench and dialled Kezia's mothers number.

"Hi, Mrs Turner..." he asked, feeling nervous.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Uhm...sorry...it's been a while...it's Adam...Adam Ross.."

"Ah...Adam...what a pleasant surprise...how are you?"

"I'm...fine thanks...well..I'm not...I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry about what dear? Not calling for all of this time? You know Kezia, said she was going to visit you."

"Uhm...yes...uhm... Kezia...did come to see me...she...uhm...I don't know how to say this..."

"Is she alright? Adam please tell me she's okay."

"I'm really sorry...but I think...Kezia...was murdered...and we're doing all that we can to find the killer..."

"My baby...I told her not to go to New York...I told her it was dangerous...how?"

Adam paused for a moment, not knowing what to say. "She...she was attacked."

"Kezia...she told me, that she'd been dating an older man...do you have any idea who that was?"

"No...she never told me...she never mentioned a man..." Adam could hear shouting in the back ground. "I have to go...Adam...promise me you'll find whoever did this to her."

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all, sorry for the slow update, I've had exams/coursework etc. And haven't really had time to update!

**Spilt Liquor: Chapter 9**

Adam felt as if he had been sitting there for hours, the light had started to dim around him. The sky no longer looked pleasant. He knew had to do something. His stomach churned and made him felt sick, his hands had become icy and cold. He had been thinking about his childhood been running over every memory of him and Kezia together.

He stood up and started walking back towards the lab, there was bound to be some new evidence that would lead them to the person that had done this to her.

He walked through the sliding doors, everyone was busy working away and he felt lost standing amongst them. Mac was walking into this office and Adam followed him quickly.

"What's going on? Have I missed anything?" he asked nervously.

"No, Adam, we're still processing evidence, we're going to find whoever did this. You need to get some sleep, go check into a hotel. Take a shower and have a rest."

"No...sorry Mac...but no...i'm not leaving here until we find who did this to Kezia."

Mac silently nodded, and indicated the sofa in his office. Adam half smiled at him and sat himself down, leaning back against the glass wall he closed his eyes.

He didn't want to fall asleep but a sudden wave of exhaustion tricked from his head to his toes filling every muscle in his body.

Xxxx

A frail looking woman stood at reception surrounded by bustle looking around nervously as if seeking a specific person.

Flack approached her with a friendly smile, just another woman with complaints of noisy next door neighbours or speeding cars, he guessed.

"Hello mam, can I help you?" he asked her.

"Yes...I'm Carole Turner, I'm looking for Adam Ross."


	10. Chapter 10

**Spilt Liquor: Chapter 10**

"Could wait here a moment mam?" Flack headed over to his desk not taking his eye off the nervous, frail woman standing just a few feet away from him. He dialled Mac's number and waited for a response.

"Taylor"

"Yeah, we have a Carole Turner here looking for Adam…I think you might want to sort this one out." Flack said.

Xxxx

Mac looked at the sleepy-eyed Adam in front of him. He didn't know whether to let the full extent of his anger out.

"Adam, why did you call her? _We_ are investigating this. It is _our_ duty to contact family." He said sternly.

"I…I didn't want to do nothing…" Adam muttered while staring at the floor.

"I know how you feel. Adam but you can't do things which can affect our investigation. The evidence shows us what happened, but by interfering you are changing the outcome of the case. Adam, I know this is hard, but this is the last time I'm going to tell you, keep your distance." Adam looked glumly at him.

Xxxx

Carole sat waiting for someone to speak to her and tell her what was going on in the investigation of her daughter's murder. 

"Hello, I'm detective Mac Taylor I'm investigating your daughters death. I'm sorry for your loss, but you must understand we are doing everything we can to find who did this." This explanation to victim's families had almost become scripted.

"Do you have any suspects? Any information?" she asked.

"We have some leads that we are following up, we will keep you updated. Do you have any where to stay, or a hotel where we can contact you?" Mac asked.

"No, not yet, can I speak to Adam?"

"I'm sorry…but that's not possible."

Xxxx

Danny rushed towards Mac, dodging the people in his way.

"Mac, I got something." He said breathlessly.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry chapters haven't been updated often and have been short; I've had so much to sort out recently!

**Spilt Liquor: Chapter 11**

"I drew a blank on my evidence, so I thought I'd see if I could find any CCTV cameras, on the road or near to see if I could find any behaviour." Danny explained to Mac as he began typing. "Watch the screen…see that car? The blue ford mondeo ...here it is an hour later….and then again…"

"That's good, have you gotten a useable image of the driver?" Mac asked hopefully, but realised that Danny had no such luck after seeing his expression.

"No…but I managed to get a pretty good shot of the registration..."

"Track it down, go with Flack, find out who owns it, bring them in."

Xxxx

Flack met Danny outside, his car key's ready in his hand.

"The car is registered to a Mr. Bradley Cooper." He informed Danny.

"Name sounds familiar."

"It should do, he's a nasty piece of work, been in and out of here quite a few times. Drunk. He most recent award was a violent one…seems our Mr. Cooper has down the ladder of scumbag. Beat up a kid trying to get a ball back."

They stopped outside of a small house, on a rough looking street. Flack knocked on the door and rolled his eyes when there was no response.

"Mr Cooper…open the door…it the NYPD." From inside the house they could hear a loud crash, Flack forced the door open.

Guns drawn they both entered the house to see Bradley Cooper attempting to scramble out of the back door. His less large frame making it almost impossible. Danny grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him back in.

"That's not a polite way of treating guests now is it?" he said sarcastically, cuffing him.

"You're coming with us, Mr. Nice guy." Flack pulled him towards the door.


	12. Chapter 12

I am so hugely sorry for how long it took me to update this I got super distracted writing Sandle stuff!

But I felt like I should finish this off and I'm super sorry if it doesn't make sense because it's been so long since you read it!

But here it is the last chapter of Spilt Liquor

**Spilt Liquor: Chapter 12**

"So where's your car Mr. Cooper?" Flack asked cutting to the chase, not wasting any time.

"I don't know..." he responded, glancing at Danny who was standing with his back leaning against the wall his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Danny said sharply.

"I sold it...some guy...asked me if I was looking to sell...offered me a good price...so I thought what the heck. It was a rusted tin can on wheels." He shrugged.

"Who did you sell it to?" Flack asked him.

"I didn't ask. He didn't tell. Tall feller...not from around here..."

They sent a sketch artist in, and eventually an image appeared of the man, that would a vital suspect. Danny ran it through cotis.

He rushed to see Mac, finally finding him in his office. 

"You gotta see this boss." He handed Mac the bit of paper waiting for a reaction.

xxx

The car was left abandoned by the side of the road. They all pulled out their guns ready to pull open the doors but before this could happen a man stepped out holding his hands behind his head.

They all stopped looking at each other with a look that suggested understanding and shock. 

xxx

The man they had arrested sat in the interrogation room staring at the floor not looking anyone in the eye.

"So Mr. Ross, do you want to tell us what happened or would you like us to tell you?" Danny said sitting himself down in front of him.

"I raped and killed Kezia Turner." He stated in a dull emotionless tone.

Danny was shocked that the man in front of them was Adam's father. He was shocked that someone who seemed to show no remorse could for ending the life of an innocent young woman could be the father of one of the nicest guys he'd ever met.

"Why?" he asked in baffled tone, Danny glanced over his shoulder at Flack who was standing leaning against the wall with a disgusted look on his face.

"The bitch ran away. I told her not to." The heartless man in front of them shrugged.

From the other side of the glass Adam felt every muscle in his body tense, as he froze up. Wide eyed he seemed to regress back to childhood in that moment. It was almost as if the glass between him and the interrogation room wasn't even there. The air seemed to have disappeared and he was suffocating, heat began rising inside his body leaving him feeling dizzy.

Stella watched not knowing what to do, words were caught up in her throat. He silently moved past her.

"Adam." Stella said trying to bring Adam back from the memories that he'd lost himself in but he seemed not to register what she had said he disappeared into the men's bathroom.

Adam looked at himself in the mirror. The features, the person in front of him didn't register, the image he was seeing didn't feel like his own. It was as if there was something moving beneath his skin, clawing to be let out. Water dripped from his face carrying away his heat and hitting the ceramic of the sink silently.

Catching his breath he walked back outside in time to see his father being escorted out.

The past few days were heavy on his shoulders, he just wanted to close his eyes and wake up to find this was all a dream. He wanted to be able to go to sleep and wake up to find that none of this had happened, the way all of the books he read as a child ended.

But he knew that was not going to happen.

"Hey...I'll buy you a drink." Stella said to Adam taking him by the arm.

xxx

Adam didn't want a drink. He didn't want anything. But there they were sitting in a bar drinking beers.

"I think you've had enough. Come on let's get out of here." Stella smiled at Adam as he sat in a daze. They walked outside but still Adam said nothing.

"You can stay at mine." Stella offered as Adam's place was still taped up.

"Thanks." Adam smiled at her in a forced way.

"What is it? Go on spit it out?" Stella said bluntly not thinking any more ways of being able to coax Adam into opening up.

"Sometimes...sometimes I'm scared...that I'm going to be like him." Adam stopped and under a flood of a street light. Stella followed suit and turned to face him.

She took Adams hands in her own and smiled at him in a way that he had never seen before.

"That will never happen. You're an amazing person Adam. You more of a man than he ever could be."

Stella couldn't help herself she placed a kiss on Adam's lips. The people around them seemed to slow as they lost themselves in the moment. Adam pulled Stella into his arms letting her warmth, and her words be the feeling of home.

A feeling that he had never had.

A feeling that he had spent all of these years needing.

But here he was.

New York. With a family. With a home.

**The End **


End file.
